


Blackout

by HeyItsSkinny



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsSkinny/pseuds/HeyItsSkinny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written two Valentine's Days ago. Much lighter than We Go Cold.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> This was written two Valentine's Days ago. Much lighter than We Go Cold.

 

I woke up this morning in the most awkward situation I could imagine: in bed with Mikey and Frank.  Last thing I remembered, it was Valentine's Day and Mikey, Frank, and I were at the bar downstairs.  Frank and I had been doing the friends-with-benefits thing since the previous V-Day, so waking up in bed with him was no big deal.  But my brother?!  Oh, and on top of that, the three of us were spooning.   Without pants. Or shirts, for that matter.   Frank laid in front of me, his slightly sweaty body covered in tattoos.  Frankie looked so cute asleep.  Behind me, Mikey looked like he would have the worst hangover when he woke up.  His shaggy, straightened hair was matted with sweat, but even with his clear illness, he still looked like a little kid when asleep.  Waking up with my brother in the same bed wouldn't have been weird if we had been dressed, but the weirdest part was that his morning wood was digging into my leg.

 

Oh, on top of that, I felt extremely nauseous and my butt throbbed.  Gingerly, I crawled out of bed, made a dash for the bathroom, and inspected myself on the mirror.  Running my hand through my jet black, shaggy mop of a haircut, I  inspected my body .  Scratches covered my back a nd  my stomach was all sticky.

 

I decided the best way to approach this awkwardness would be to take a shower and walk back to my room for clothes as if forgetting them before.

 

Oh shit , I realized,  they're spooning with a person-sized gap in the middle. And in my room.  I took the shower anyway and returned to the room to get dressed.  Luckily, they remained asleep.

 

After quickly slipping into pajamas (I didn't want to raise suspicion), I walked to the living room and turned on the TV.

 

I wish I had known how loud it was before I turned it on.  And to add to my luck, playing was a cop flick and as soon as I turned it on, a gun fired.   At the television's maximum volume.

 

Immediately, I heard my bed creak and both Mikey and Frank yelp in shock.  Mikey ran to the bathroom and I ran into the bedroom. Frank was scrambling to put on sweat pants when I entered.  "Gee," he asked tentatively, "why am I in  your  bed with your  brother ?"

 

"I don't know," I lied. Partially.

 

"Don't lie to me," Frank scoured my face for an answer, "there's another head-shaped dent in the pillows.  You were here too.   What the hell happened last night?!"

 

"I honestly don't know, Frankie." I sat on the bed next to Frank as we heard Mikey wretch in the bathroom.  "I woke up between you and Mikey, got a little freaked out, and escaped."

 

"Last thing I remember," Frank pondered, "the four of us were at the bar: you, me, Mikey, and Ray.  You, Mikey, and I got wasted, so Ray brought us upstairs  and then went home I think .  That's all I got."

 

Mikey stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed again, pulling the quilt over his bare body.  "Guys," he mumbled, clutching his head, "did we fuck?"

 

Well that was blunt , I thought.

 

"I think so, Mikes," I  muttered .  "So whose asses ache? I can't have been the only bottom."

 

Nobody spoke for a few moments.  "Other than my headache," Frank added, "I'm sticky, but my ass doesn't hurt.  So what happened here?"

 

"Gee," Mikey eventually murmured, "I smell like you.  And my ass hurts.  We didn't . . .  did  we?"

 

I shrugged.

 

I contemplated for a moment,  then  spoke. "I think you fucked me, Frankie.  And I," I sighed  nervously , "fucked Mikey."

 

"I'm  gonna  puke." Mikey ran back to the bathroom.  After a few minutes of  gagging, Mikey shouted , "Gee, can you come here? And bring me some sweats?  And my glasses?"

 

I gathered a clean pair of sweats, a tee shirt, a pair of boxers, and Mikey’s  glasses and then joined Mikey in the bathroom.  He thanked me for the clothing and got dressed quickly before closing the toilet lid and sitting down.  I sat down on the rim of the tub and faced my brother.

 

“Gee,” Mikey sighed , “I’m straight.   I think.   I’ve never been attracted like that to either of you.  And you fucked me.  Did you kiss me?  Gee, I’m  scared.  If we fucked, that’s incest.  That’s wrong.  What are we  gonna  tell Mom and Dad?  They’ll think we’re freaks.  I can’t go out after this.  What if I meet a girl?”

 

I cut of my brother’s rant by clamping my hands down on his shoulders.  “Mikey,” I  consoled him , “we’re not going to tell Mom.   Or Dad.   This will never leave the apartment.  And there’s nothing wrong if you’re not straight.  You’re still my kid bro either way.”  I messed up  Mikey’s  shaggy hair.

 

As I went to stand up, Mikey grabbed my arm.  “Promise you won’t be mad at me either way?”

 

“I promise.”  Mikey let go of my arm and I left the bathroom as Mikey hugged the bowl again.

 

When I returned to the bedroom, Frank sat on the bed, cross-legged.  “So what happened?”

 

I flopped down next to Frank  and  laid  on my back, facing the ceiling.  “ Mikey’s  scared, Frank.  I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You’re hot when you’re thinking.  And when you’re upset.”  Frank started to climb on top of me.  I could see his hard-on through the sweatpants.

 

I shoved Frank off me and he landed very non-gracefully on the bed.  “Not now, Frankie.  I’m not in the mood.”  Frank pouted in my direction and I rolled to my side and faced the far wall.  Comfortingly—and much to my relief—Frank didn’t make another move on me, but rather simply scratched my back in silence.  He talked nonsensically for a few minutes, repeating the same point s  every few seconds.

 

After about five minutes, Mikey left the bathroom and leaned on the doorway.  “Gee?  Frank?”  He called our attention.  “Can we order a pizza o r something?  I’m hungry.  T he phone makes too much noise  or I’d do it myself .”

 

“Sure,” Frank replied quickly.  “I’ll call.   Just a large plain sound ok?”

 

Mikey and I nodded.   I felt Frank get up off the bed.  Rolling to my back, I watched Frank leave the room and listened as he walked to the kitchen and ordered.

 

Quietly, Mikey left the room and went to the living room, where he laid on the couch.  I climbed off the bed and began stripping the bed.  Washing the sheets and blankets seemed to me like the best way to physically rid the room of the previous night.

 

Carrying the sheets, I snuck into the washroom and threw them all in the washer with the soil level on “max.”  Then I crept into the living room and sat by  Mikey’s  feet.  He only sighed at my approach.  By now, Frank had occupied the shower and Mikey and I were left in silence.

 

“Mikey,” I put my hand on his knee.  He looked at me with pained  eyes.  “Do you want Ray to come over?  He doesn’t have to know about last night if you don’t want, but I feel like you need some time away from Frank and me.   Me especially.”

 

Mikey nodded,  then  shook his head.  “No.  Don’t leave me.”

 

I grabbed my brother’s left hand with both of mine.  “I’ll only be a phone call away, Mikes.  You’ll be fine.”

 

Mikey pondered for a few moments, but as Frank walked out of the bathroom, Mikey made  up  his mind.  Glancing at Frank, then back at me, Mikey nodded.

 

“Done.”   I rose from the couch and ran my hand through Mikey’s  messy hair before approaching Frank and telling him the plan.

 

After we ate pizza, Ray arrived and Frank and I left.  We stopped by Frank’s apartment and took his three dogs to the local dog park.  The air was crisp and cold on our faces, but it felt good. Barney , Frank’s  D almatian , didn’t hesitate to pull him quickly down across the park in an attempt to go meet new dogs and sniff new butts.  Poor  Ted , Frank’s  Scottish  Terrier , struggled to keep up with the bigger dog.  I received the honor of walking Frank’s  Jack Russell Terrier  puppy,  Marshall, until he got tired.  Marshall was only nine weeks old and very sleepy.  It only took fifteen minutes before I was carrying him in my arms.

 

After about an hour, even Barney began to run out of energy, so Frank and I took the three dogs back to his apartment and walked to the local coffee shop.  We each ordered  a large coffee and  a cookie and sat at one of the tables near the fireplace.

 

Frank blew on his coffee and looked at me.  “What’s going to happen with Mikey?”

 

“I don’t know, Frank,” I sighed.  “I think it’s up to Mikes.”  I took a sip of my  coffee and leaned my forehead on my hand.  Frank reached across the table and put his hand on mine.  “I’m just worried, Frankie.”

 

“I know,  Gee .”  Frank attempted a smile.  We went back to our snack and in fifteen minutes returned to Frank’s apartment to wait for Mikey to be ready for our re turn.  Frank and I turned on the television and just let GSN play.  For a few minutes, we entertained ourselves by shouting out answers to Family Feud, but that got boring after a while .  We played a couple card games until about five in the evening, and then Mikey called my cell.

 

“Yeah, Mikes?” I answered.

 

“You guys can come back now.  I-I think I’m ready.  And Ray has to go to work soon.   He’s not in the room at the moment. ”

 

“We’ll be there in a few.”  I hung up after Mikey gave  me a rundown of his day with Ray: food, a movie,  food, video games, more food.

 

Frank and I cut through the park to my apartment building , almost happy not to run into anyone we knew .   We quickly climbed the stairs to my apartment on the fifth floor and were immediately greeted by a still slightly skittish Mikey.

 

Ray didn’t ask any questions about  Mikey’s jumpiness , but he did ask about the previous night.  “How are you guys feeling?  You were so wasted you couldn’t walk.  I practically had to carry  Mikey upstairs .   In fact, I did carry you, Mikey.”  He paused for a few moments before continuing.  “ You were so drunk, man.  Some guy you ran into in the bathroom bet you that you couldn’t fit the top of his empty beer bottle up your ass.  So you did it.  You screamed like a girl, man.  Are you that tight?  Either way, you won twenty bucks on that bet.  Gee had to hold you up for a while.”

 

“Well, Ray,” Frank chuckled, “ if you would shut up long enough to let us  talk, you would hear about our bizarre morning.  Gee, Mikey and I all woke up  in Gee’s bed.  Do you remember why?”

 

Mikey punched Frank, glaring at him with an accusatory  that was supposed to be a secret  look.  Frank rubbed his arm and shrugged.

 

Ray laughed at  Mikey’s  antics before answering  Frank .   “Yeah.  Shit man, you and Gee were like a porno.   I don’t think you guys need a description.  Mikey  laid  on the couch while you two did . . . your thing.  Mikey puked all over himself, so—much to my disgrace—I helped him strip.  Then you two passed out and I guess Mikey went and crashed in bed with you.   I don’t know.  I left after you guys stopped shaking the apartment building.

 

So that’s it , I thought to myself.   Frank and I did as usual, but  Mikey’s  safe.   I glanced over at my little brother and watched as a  glimmer of happiness returned to his eyes.  Despite being crazy  when drunk,  his fears  hadn’t c ome true, and that was enough for us.


End file.
